


The Moments Drift By like Dust in Sunbeams

by BlacksiteGreenroom



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Connected One Shots, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacksiteGreenroom/pseuds/BlacksiteGreenroom
Summary: A collection of Jori moments set in the same universe without any real plot.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Sadist and Masochist Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just various Jori drabbles. I don't have anything to really connect these moments together and alot of the moments just sort of end. I originally was wanting to write out this longer fic with them in college, Tori becoming a psychology major (because hey, she likes being supportive and listening to people and acting overlaps alot with psychology so...) and Jade starting her career in film and there being this undercurrent of sadomasochism in their relationship but I don't have the patience or foresight for that. Hopefully, getting feedback will inspire me to write more. Any feedback is appreciated.

It’s not that Tori wanted Jade to cry or that she’d ever try to make Jade cry. But that doesn’t mean when Jade inevitably does cry, Tori doesn’t think _she looks_ _beautiful_. She’s _always_ beautiful really, so why wouldn’t she be when she cried? Why wouldn’t she be beautiful, pacing back and forth in Tori’s room, tears swelling, breath frantic, anger flooding out from clenched teeth. Why wouldn’t she be beautiful cursing her heartless bastard father? And why wouldn’t Tori, watching timidly from her bed in awe and fear, think that there’s something beautiful in the way she says she wishes he didn’t hate her, he didn’t have to love her, god knows she doesn’t fucking love him but she’s spent so much fucking time learning not to hate him, so much time _un_ learning to hate him that she just wants to not be hated. 

Why wouldn’t that be beautiful?

“It’s just… Fuck!” Jade screamed. “Fucking fuck that fucking motherfucker!” There’s a point when you’ve been screaming for so long that all your muscles in your mouth start to hurt. And there’s a point when you’ve been pacing for so long that you think you’ve walked a mile, back and forth, over six feet of carpet. Jade wasn’t there yet. “He’s practically disowning me for having the audacity to get an art degree! He said if I go to UCLA, I can do it on my own because he’s not wasting another fucking cent on my stupid “dream.” I don’t have dreams! I only have fucking nightmares, goddamn it! Nightmares about his fucking brother, who’s still never been charged by the way. He said he’ll send cash for Christmas and my birthday but won’t waste, **waste** , that’s the word he used,  **waste** . That motherfucker who doesn’t pay any fucking taxes won’t  **waste** a single precious penny on the god forsaken arts!” With a final growl, Jade slammed her back against the wall and sluggishly slides down to the floor with her head in her hands pathetically, beautifully. That was Tori’s que.

She sat down beside Jade and gently embraced her from the side. “Deep breaths.” Jade’s head furrowed into Tori’s shoulder. 

“I’m too angry to breathe.”

“No you’re not.”

“I know.” Jade still spoke through gritted teeth but did as she was told. She took deep breaths and returned the embrace, resting one arm in Tori’s lap and the other atop her shoulder. Instinctively and unconsciously, she dug her nails into Tori when she inhaled and released her grip on exhales. Her nails dug just deep enough to be painful and pleasant.

They never meant to become friends. Though Jade still refused to call Tori that, they both understood that’s what they were. Senior year, Jade couldn’t be comforted by Beck anymore, Cat proved… inefficient, Andre and Robbie were simply not trusted, and there’s only so much you can confine to paper before the words start to scratch and claw their way out of your throat. Though Jade would’ve confined her entire existence to written word alone before she’d voluntarily confide in someone else, Tori wouldn’t let her.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down at the cooked chicken breast on her plate, vaguely hearing her mother and father talking like they were behind a wall, Tori thought,  _ there isn’t much I want right now besides sex.  _ Not like,  _ right _ now, but right now in her life, “now” in the general sense. Not that she wasn’t excited for her senior year, for college, to move out, live on her own and what not. But, taking a bite of chicken, nothing excited her like the thought of sex, of finally having sex. She didn’t have to be a virgin right now. She wouldn’t be if she’d said yes to Beck, or Tyler, or Julilan, or Travis. If she’d said yes to a date or a kiss, she wouldn’t be a virgin, chewing on dry chicken, thinking about the way Jade’s nails left the slightest of marks. 

“Sorry,” Jade had said when she realized. “Force of habit…”

“You do whatever helps you relieve stress,” Tori cooed, trying not to sound too eager. Jade chuckled, called Tori a masochist, told her she shouldn’t be around sadists like herself. “Try me,” Tori said, holding out her wrist, as if to prove a point she never began to make.

Jade dug in, slowly, softly at first, and then viciously, with intention, like she was digging a hole with four pointed spades into the dirt of flesh, watching for a reaction. Their eyes were locked, not noticing the tan skin whitening from the pressure or the depressions forming. Tori’s locked eyes felt like a dare. Or consent. Or both. Eventually, she hissed and pulled her arm back causing Jade to chuckle and say something about Sweet Sally Peaches being sensitive. Tori didn’t have to be a virgin if Jade-

“Have you applied to any more colleges?” her mom suddenly asked, yanking her back into the present.

“No,” she said, taking another bite and discreetly pressing her thighs together like the

most intimate parts of her soul were about to spill out of her. Her mom doesn’t notice. 

“You must really be holding out hope for UCLA.”

Fuck. Tori  _ needs  _ to get laid  _ soon _ . But she wasn’t going to just say yes to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for feedback. As long as people keep giving feedback, I'll keep posting.


End file.
